ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Ruined Forever
"Christmas Ruined Forever" is the 21st episode for season 3 as the 79th episode of Disney Channel's hit sitcom Best Friends Forever. It will be as an hour long episode since "Chris will be Mine", which aired on July 10, 2009. The episode features with special guess of the Jonas Brothers, since their appearance in Camp Rock, JONAS and Hannah Montana. The episode aired Disney Channel on December 25, 2009, which is Christmas, at 7:00 p.m. It was released part of a "Ho-Ho Forever Marathon". During a premiere, it shows a exclusive first look for Best Friends Forever: The Movie on Disney Channel. This by far as the most watch episode into the entire show suprising The School Escape. Story After the students were going on their Winter Vacation from Oakwood High School, and the district wins to invite Jonas Brothers to peform a Christmas Concert there, Cassie, Zack and Amy decided to hang out the nights for the holiday, while Sasha left town to New York to peform, and goes on a romantic date for Christmas with Nick. Sasha and Nick decided to return home to spend Christmas with friends, but their flight has been canceled, due to snow storm. Sasha and Nick will have to get the way to head home for Christmas is going on a snowy road to Los Angeles. Back in L.A., a couple of thugs, Brat Morrison, Marben Hilson and other gang are taking over Christmas, as they were taking away the joy of Christmas, so Cassie, Amy, Chris and Zack must save Christmas, and Sasha and Nick must head back to Los Angeles to get a good holiday with their friends, as Becky's World is a wreck, and destrying People's Houses, and is going to burn down the Christmas Tree for their school district. Cassie, Amy and Zack must stop them before they can ruin the Christmas joy. Production Development This episode is written by Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, as the made all of the episodes together. They were planning to make a special episode that it was about Christmas that needs love. This episode is written when some disasters is about to take over Christmas joy, and some evil people were ruining. With the title How the Bullies Stole Christmas, it is a similar title to[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_the_Grinch_Stole_Christmas How the Grinch Stole Christmas]. Duke Johnson plans on returning directing this episode. Filming How the Bullies Stole Christmas was filmed at the studio, and was taped on live stage in the front of the audience on April 17, 2009, as half of an episode is filmed, while the other half is filmed on April 24, a week later, it was completed. It set to release on Christmas 2009, which is on December 25. It was revealed that Jonas Brothers are appearing into this episode. Scenes and Notes There will be scenes into this special episode where there will be fighting scenes and violence into the episode, as of Adam and Brat fighting each other for Adam rescuing Christmas, as Brat tricks Adam to get arrested by the police, and there would not be bloody scenes into the episode, but "True Love Hurts", a remake episode premiered on October 16, 2009, which seen some bloody scenes as Cassie accidentally punches Zack into the face so hard, after it's original episode was unaired for season 3 as the season finale. There will be scenes that Sasha and Nick are road triping to find their way back home, like taking cars and airplane as they skydive down home. There will scenes where Becky's World is a wreck, and fire at Cassie Hillaird's house, and any kind of disasters happening into their hometown. Jonas Brothers are guess staring into this episode, which they would take a bit smaller roles to play as themselves, scene as they arrived in Becky's World, and ready to peform a Christmas Concert. They also guess star as themselves since Hannah Montana, on August 17, 2007 premiere of "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas. They also stars into Camp Rock, as Alyson Stoner also appeared with them and JONAS, Stoner does not appear with them there. She will appear with them once again in the Camp Rock sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Stoner and the Jonas Brothers are currently writing the film's soundtrack, but they were withdraw for the film's soundtrack, which they legally working on Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam soundtrack, as Alyson Stoner goes alone without them. Nick Jonas is singing a song for Cassie Hilliard and Amy Abraham. There will be rescuing scene where Cassie and Amy decided to let Adam to break out of jail and get the officers to know the truth of the disasters are ruining Christmas. Characters Main *Josh Hutcerson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham Recurring *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones Special Guess Stars *Jonas Brothers as Themselves Absent *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor Rating Best Friends Forever's 79th episode draw with 12.5 million for its' world premiere, the biggest for an episode into the show ever, beating The School Escape.1 But in 2011, the series finale of the TV show broke it with 17 million. It suprised Hannah Montana's episode "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas", which aired on August 17, 2007, right after High School Musical 2, featuring also Jonas Brothers, which brought 10 million. References #First Look for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel to Release During Premiere of New Episode of North Pole Elementary. Wiki News. Retrieved 23 December 2009. #Jonas Brothers to be guess starring in North Pole Elementary. Wiki News. Retrieved 23 December 2009. #Fighting scenes and violence into New North Pole Elementary Episode. Wiki News. Retrieved 24 December 2009. #Disasters Scens in New North Pole Elementary Episode. Wiki News. Retrieved 24 December 2009. #Nick Jonas is singing a song for Cassie Hilliard and Amy Montana in North Pole Elementary new episode. Wiki News. Retrieved 24 December 2009. #Rescuing Scenes in New Episode of North Pole Elementary. Wiki News. Retrived 24 December 2009.